


100$ Bets

by PolarGrizz47



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: (?), F/F, Fluff, M/M, Stupid Betting, drinking and flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though Finch lost the bet, in a sense, Shaw lost the war - of understanding. </p><p>Or, how Carter knows about Reese and Finch, and Shaw loses her betting money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100$ Bets

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [100$ Bets 一百美元打个赌](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615213) by [similarclase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/similarclase/pseuds/similarclase)



Finch silently slid the crisp one-hundred dollar bill across the desk to Shaw, before turning around and taking the coat offered to him by Reese. The taller man looked different, and Sam guessed it was a smug look. Harold on the other hand, looked sour, and his lip kept curling into a disappointed scowl. “Thanks, I knew I was right.” She teased, pocketing the money and slipping out the door, but not before giving Bear a good scratch behind the ears. She heard Finch let out a ego-pained sigh and John’s little chuckle, cut off in a puff of pain as Harold stepped on his foot.

Sam was really glad the number had been a perpetrator; she needed a little extra cash.

-:-

Sitting across the table from Carter, she pulled out the nice crisp bill and slapped it in front of the woman with a pout – god she really wanted to spend that. The cop grinned and took the money with a playful manner, “ _I told you so_.”

“Yeah, yeah, shove it.” Sam huffed, ordering her drink and patently waiting for it. “I just… was very surprised.” The woman worded very carefully, watching the bartender make her desired drink – just some whiskey plain. She could use a heavy drink.

“Well, so was I when it first was revealed.” Carter sipped at her drink, some small, brown liquor on ice – on the rocks. “But now you know.” She said with a smile, waving her phone around, “Aren’t they cute though?”

Shaw rolled her eyes at the comment and thanked the tender as she took her drink, eagerly gulping down some of the topping froth. “Yeah, in a messed up way, _cute_.”

“Oh, come one – look at them!” The other woman pleaded, scrolling down her pictures and finding a blurry picture that was – in no doubt – Reese and Finch. Both of them tucked away by the sidewalk, waiting for a cab, obviously later in the evening. The operative had one arm tucked around Finch’s waist, his face pressed closer to the geniuses and he leaned over and captured Finch’s lips lazily. “I can’t believe you thought this picture was a fake,” She mocked, feigning a wounded tone.

Shaw growled and lowered the cup, “Well, you can’t blame me. I thought John was straight… Finch, I’ll admit, I had my doubts on.” Then, running a hand though the thick and tamable locks, Shaw continued. “I about _fell_ off a roof in surprise when I caught Reese kissing Finch by the docks.” A long and low sigh followed, but Carter smiled.

“That would have been a tragedy,” The cop purred suddenly, leaning forward and closer to the surprised Shaw, watching the color rise in those pale cheeks with a sly smile. “Because I wanted to test my… doubts on you, _Miss Shaw_.” Her tone dipped down lower, coated in honey and already had the warriors mouth drooling.

-:-

“Mister Reese, I’m afraid they’re on to us.” Finch said in a very quiet tone, leaning back against Reese on the couch and letting the man trace touches all over his small body. This was normal for them. Plus, Bear much enjoyed their new little flat, a private getaway.

“Good,” John growled next to his ear, hugging him closer and burying his pointed nose into Finch’s neck, inhaling the scent greedily. “They can all see that _I love you_.” There was a sudden serious in his tone that made the old man’s heart swell with happiness.

Harold felt like an idiot, reaching back to grab Reese’s hand and plant a kiss on the scar above his knuckles fondly, he didn’t know what to say.

So he hoped actions were enough, and judging by John’s throaty laugh, they were enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this super quickly! I needed to update!!  
> So sorry for any errors and stupidity, I'm just in so much pain lately.  
> X0x"


End file.
